


Equilibrium

by LightningInABottle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Caring Hannibal Lecter, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Genderbending, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningInABottle/pseuds/LightningInABottle
Summary: Willa is taking a shower when some unwelcome memories force their way into her mind.Annabelle is there, a presence both comforting and dangerous.And together, they find beauty in shining blue tile, freezing water droplets, and their equilibrium.





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my darling swanofthelake, who I adore more than anything on this earth ❤️❤️❤️

It wasn’t that Willa Graham didn’t like the shower; which would have been ridiculous considering it was arguably the best room in the villa Annabelle had obtained for them once they arrived in Argentina. Compared to the cramped, slippery bathroom in Wolf Trap, which had the worst water pressure Willa had ever encountered, the shining tile and steaming water was like heaven. 

Or, at least, was supposed to be. 

The rest of the house was beautiful as well, a balance between Annabelle’s refined tastes and Willa’s preference for a cozier atmosphere. But wherever Willa tried to go, Annabelle was always there as well, walking by, peering at her with eyes that seemed to see right through the layers of muscle and bone, right to her soul. It had only been a few months since the bloodbath by the cliff that ended with Dolarhyde dead and them close to it. 

But there, sinking in the water, with Annabelle an unmoving weight in her arms, Willa realized what she had done. Annabelle wouldn’t fight her anymore, wouldn’t kick to the surface. No, she would be perfectly content to die in Willa’s arms, black blood washing into even darker seas until their bodies were given over to the destruction. But Willa wasn’t ready to die. She had survived the impact, which meant her survival was possible. 

So she heaved, dragging both of them up to the surface. 

And now, three months after the FBI officially announced  _ The Great Red Dragon, Annabelle The Cannibal,  _ and their top profiler as deceased, Willa stood in the gleaming shower, droplets collecting on the glass walls and sliding off her skin. She recalled the first shower she had taken after the fall, her arm dislocated with the effort of carrying both her and Annabelle back to land. How good it had felt, to wash her injuries and dirt that seemed to be caked onto her in layers. 

But the bliss didn’t last long, because as soon as she was clean, a sharp panic gripped Willa’s chest. Annabelle didn’t ask questions when she had leaped out of the bathroom in a towel, although a faint dusting of pink colored her cheeks. Ever since then, showers were both the only place Willa could find peace and the place that caused her the most fear. The contrast also reminded her of Annabelle, who despite her tentative kisses and murmured Lithuanian pleas for forgiveness, would always be a predator who would just as likely caress Willa as gut her. 

It seemed like after years of violating every one of Willa’s boundaries, Annabelle was terrified of even getting close to pushing her limits. 

Willa tilted her head up, letting the hot water streak down her face and throat.  _ Like blood—like the salt in your lungs—like— _ A strangled sound escaped her throat, the fear bubbling up inside of her suddenly. How funny it was, that it was no longer serial killers and cannibals who scared her, but instead the running stream of a shower. 

Willa collapsed back against the glass, ignoring the spike of pain from her shoulder, heaving out rushed breaths. She heard the sudden thud of footsteps, almost too unrestrained to be Annabelle’s, pounding across the hardwood floor. Her heart was pounding, the steam clouding up her senses and muting her mind into a high-pitched buzz. And yet the water kept going, falling over her, making her feel like she was drowning in the blood-tinged bay all over again. 

_ —Pain—death—moonlight—beautiful— _

__ A strangled sob struggled out of Willa’s vocal cords as she tried to shut the water off frantically. Her vision blurred, and she only succeeded in making the shower colder and fogging up the glass ever further. Which, all things considered, was probably a good thing, despite the protest from her muscles. Because the footsteps came to a halt in front of the bathroom door, rapid-fire knocks cutting through the sound of rain against tile.

“Willa? Will, my darling, is everything alright?” Annabelle’s voice didn’t shake, it never shook, but it was still startling enough to see her concerned that Willa was shaken out of her stupor. Her breaths still fluttering desperately, she attempted to speak. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m _ — _ ” Shame crept up on Willa. Here she was, having witnessed and committed the most gruesome acts imaginable, having a nervous breakdown over a  _ shower.  _

__ “May I come it?” Of course Annabelle would ask. Willa nodded, before realizing that the gesture was useless, and instead shouted some kind of affirmation. The door opened, letting in a puff of lukewarm air and the vague outline of a figure. As Willa came to the conclusion that she was, in fact, naked _ — _ and vulnerable in front of a master hunter. And then she had to remind herself not to think like that, which made things even worse, considering Annabelle was slowly creeping forward and raising a hand to brush away the condensation on the glass. 

“What happened?” Annabelle’s eyes, which were piercing even through the fog, told Willa that she already knew why this was happening. Instead of responding, Willa opened the door, resisting every natural instinct to run. She wasn’t afraid of Annabelle, not anymore. But she was afraid of being seen as weak, inferior, not the perfect killer that Annabelle had tried to sculpt her into being, nor the perfect lover.

“I don’t...don’t know,” Willa finally whispered, trying to force her breathing back to normal. Annabelle looked inside the shower, at this still-pouring freezing water, and at Willa’s dishevelment. Her expression betrayed no judgment or surprise. Carefully, giving Willa time to pull away, Annabelle reached out and pressed to fingers to the inside of her wrist. 

“Your pulse is elevated, and your distress shows signs of a rapid-onset anxiety attack.”  _ No shit, doc,  _ Willa tried not to say, biting her tongue to keep the words down as Annabelle slowly stroked her face, fingertips trailing from Willa’s cheekbone down to her chin. Without even realizing she was doing it, Willa leaned into Annabelle’s touch. Their eyes met, and Annabelle smiled reassuringly.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Annabelle began to pull away, but Willa grabbed ahold of her arm. The shower was now wetting Annabelle’s clothes, which were as opulent as always, a more relaxed three-piece, but expensive nonetheless. Annabelle didn’t seem to care in the slightest about her clothes, only nodding when Willa murmured:

_ “Stay.”  _

__ Annabelle slipped off her jacket, hanging it haphazardly on the towel rack, before stepping past the door and onto the textured tile. Neither of them said anything for a moment, not looking away from each other. Silence, as it so often did with them, spoke louder than words. Willa felt her panic starting to recede, as if Annabelle’s self-assurance was chasing it away. 

After a steady pause in which Annabelle’s clothes began to drip cold and Willa shivered in the chilling stream, Annabelle reached over, her clothed sleeve brushing Willa’s bare arm, and turned the faucet off, leaving them in the shower cubicle with nothing to fill the stillness between their gazes. Annabelle’s fingers trailed across Willa’s jaw and down her neck, so gentle it could hardly be called a touch.

“You hold an incredible amount of power over me, Willa.” Annabelle’s voice was so quiet that Willa had to strain to hear it. “You could do anything to me and walk away unscathed, forgiven. Do you understand?” Willa stayed still, paralyzed by the powerful intensity in Annabelle’s words, almost pleading for her to comprehend the gravity of their relationship. “There is nothing you could do that I would not welcome, no harm I would not bear for you. I am yours, without boundaries or restraint.” 

There, in that moment, with her eyes shining and lips moving to the sound of pure, unfiltered truth, and heart offered up like a desperate, pulsing sacrifice, Annabelle had never looked more beautiful. Willa longed for nothing more than to kiss her, to return some balance to them. It seemed surreal that after so long of having her control taken away, Willa was suddenly given all of it.

“And I assume that doesn’t go both ways?”

Annabelle smiled thinly, shaking her head. “No. I will spend the rest of our life atoning for the pain I caused you.”

“Anne…” Willa leaned close, fabric pressing against skin. Their breaths mingled together, warming their shivering bones. The distance between them was almost painful, every moment separated like its own private agony. 

“I cannot bear to disrupt our equilibrium, fragile as it is.” 

Willa brought her hand up to hold Annabelle’s chin in place, right before leaning up and pressing their lips together. It was nothing that hadn’t happened before, yet the feeling of their mouths colliding, as careful as they were, was enough to send a buzzing hum through Willa’s veins. Annabelle stayed still, not in shock, but lying in wait. With them still interlocked in a kiss, Willa said:

_ “Disrupt it.” _

Maybe it was the fluctuating, unsteady emotions after Willa’s episode with the shower or the chill of the water that had seeped into them both, or the bottled up excitement at their proximity. But in any case, the feeling when Annabelle backed her up against the tile and covered her body with her own was unlike anything Willa had ever experienced. This time, their kiss was anything but careful. Usually, Annabelle liked to take her time exploring Will’s mouth with her tongue, mapping out everything. 

But now, there was no restraint, no guardedness in the way their lips collided deeply. Willa’s hands were fisted tightly in the soggy fabric of Annabelle’s clothes as she made a quiet sound of contentment that did not go unnoticed. They arched into each other, cold bodies quickly warming up with every second they were pressed together. Annabelle stroked the back of her neck, pulling her closer as if to better devour her. 

Willa could hardly remember ever being cold or frightened. Now, she felt like she was burning inside out, brought alive by Annabelle’s touch, vibrating with every second they were slotted together. Despite being significantly more naked than her partner, Willa didn’t feel the slightest bit of nervousness. 

Just like after the fall, they were in each other’s arms, ready for what the future might bring. 

Annabelle, who was normally the pinnacle of self-control, was completely wild, throaty growls coming from her as she did her best to consume Willa, to merge their souls so closely together that no one, not the FBI, nor death, would ever be able to separate them. Willa wasn’t much better, her hands scraping down Annabelle’s back, over her blouse, letting out little whimpers when Annabelle’s teeth closed around her bottom lip and  _ nibbled.  _

When Annabelle began to kiss under Willa’s jaw, she was given full access, like a dragon showing its underbelly. Annabelle knew exactly what to do in order to draw out the neediest of sounds. She bit at the exposed skin, sucking it into her mouth and then swirling her tongue around the marks she made. Occasionally, she would withdraw in order to look at Willa, who was a panting mess, grabbing onto Annabelle as if she was the only thing holding her up. 

Usually, Annabelle would kiss down Willa’s body, teasing, exploring, memorizing, until Willa was begging for it. Or, on other days, Willa would do whatever she could to obtain control. On one memorable occasion, she even had to use a gun to keep Annabelle flat on the bed and not  _ trying to turn me into a pillow princess, goddamnit.  _ But now, there was no question in the surrender, nor was there an issue of teasing. Annabelle’s lips touched the hollow of Willa’s throat for a brief second before she withdrew, eyes searching. 

“Is this alright with you?” She asked, probably the most superfluous question of the century, because it was fairly obvious in the way that Willa pushed forward towards her touch that this was far more than alright. Instead of responding immediately, Willa simply took Annabelle’s hands and guided them to her breasts. 

“ _ Yes, Anne.  _ I’m as much yours as you are mine.” That was seemingly all it took for the damn to break. Annabelle’s mouth crashed back over Willa’s, demanding and desperate. Her palms stroked up and down Willa’s sides, before moving back up to that Annabelle could run her thumb lightly over one of Willa’s nipples, which had already hardened due to the cold. Willa gasped, bucking her hips forward.

Annabelle grinned, continuing her intoxicating dance of lips and tongue while her hands cupped Willa’s breasts, fingers tracing around her nipples until Willa’s heavy breaths became moans. Their passion heated the air around them, and although their skin was cold, they were the farthest thing from it. Willa’s arousal only grew, warming the pit of her stomach and making her desperate for any kind of friction. Annabelle dropped down for a second to give Willa’s chest a few quick kisses, swirling her tongue around the peaked flesh, but moved back up just as quickly. 

“C’mon…” Willa whined, trying to guide Annabelle’s body against her own. They had barely paused for a moment, and Willa tried to catch her breath while also chasing contact. For a moment, Willa though that Annabelle would only smirk, draw out more keening moans and make her beg. But instead, Annabelle kissed her again, sliding her hand between Willa’s legs. 

As always Annabelle was unfairly perfect in everything she did, which included touching Willa. She caressed Willa’s folds, the pads of her fingers brushing her clit. Every gentle movement caused Willa to moan into the kiss she was locked in. Annabelle began to stroke in circles, slow and indulgent. Just enough pressure, applied expertly, kept Willa writhing against the tile, pleasure dancing through her nerves, making it impossible to think, let alone speak.

Of course, that didn’t stop her from trying.

“ _ Don’t stop,  _ oh _ — _ oh my God, Anne,  _ fuck  _ that feels so damn  _ good.”  _ Between the two of them, Willa definitely had the filthier mouth, but Annabelle certainly didn’t seem to mind, because she sped up her movements until Willa couldn’t even attempt to work coherent words. Just as she was nearing the edge, Annabelle moved away. 

“I want to be inside you,” she said as a form of explanation; and  _ fuck  _ if that didn’t make another dizzying wave of arousal flood over Willa. She was drowning in her feelings now, but instead of making her panic like she had while the shower was going, Annabelle’s presence made her feel unstoppable, like they were two lions in a world of lambs. Willa nodded, spread her legs as much as she could comfortably while standing. 

Annabelle’s finger brushed at her entrance, feeling the wetness gathered there. Before Willa could react, Annabelle dipped her fingertip in before pulling out and bringing it to her mouth. Another wave of heat flipped in Willa’s stomach at the look of absolute ecstasy on Annabelle’s face. This time, when her hand made its way between Willa’s legs, her ring finger slipped inside, slowly, so that Willa could feel everything. 

Willa bit her lip, trying her best to hold back a groan when Annabelle’s finger began to pump in and out, twisting slightly. Everything felt  _ so good,  _ and all Willa could gasp out was a single plea for: 

_ “More.”  _

Annabelle obliged, a second finger joining the first, filling Willa perfectly, until pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Then, Annabelle curled her fingers, and Willa went rigid, throwing her head back but unable to make a sound despite her mouth gaping open. She would’ve certainly hurt her head if not for Annabelle’s other hand resting on the tile, cradling her. 

Willa couldn’t remember a time she had been more in love. 

Except maybe on the cliff, covered in blood that shone black. 

Except maybe in the water, fighting for their lives.

But Willa didn’t think about that now, not when she was so  _ close,  _ with Annabelle’s fingers curling inside of her, hitting that perfect spot every time. And then, just as Willa was nearing her climax, Annabelle leaned in so that the heel of her palm could press against Willa’s clit, pulsing in time with her thrusts.

All she needed to fall over the edge was  _ a little more, a little faster _ — _ almost there.  _ Her breaths were just needy whimpers, occasionally transforming into gasps of Anne’s name. There was no more pacing or rhythm, just the brilliant feeling of Annabelle’s fingers stroking within her, It would only take one movement for her to tip over, but what really undid her was the kiss.

_ “Anne, I _ — _ ” _

It all happened so quickly, but Willa could pinpoint the exact moment she came undone. As soon as she felt Annabelle’s mouth against hers, her lips so warm and soft as they molded around Willa’s, tongues pressing together—she was gone. Every single muscle in her body drew taut as she dug her nails into Annabelle’s damp, expensive, ruined clothes, and arched up against her, pulsing around her fingers and breaking the kiss with her sudden shuddering moan. 

The tension reached a crescendo right before she relaxed completely and dissolved into mindless pleasure. Everything stilled around Willa, her closed eyes giving the sensation of rocketing into the air and plummeting downward at the same time. Everything else had vanished, there was only her and Annabelle, intertwined closer than what seemed possible, so close that their souls would never be parted again. 

_ I am yours,  _ she thought as the aftershocks of her orgasm rushed through her.  _ And you are mine.  _

Annabelle’s lips were still chasing hers, and Willa melted into the kiss as she unraveled. They stayed like that for some time, hearts pounding in perfect synchronization, flushed and breathless. Neither of them spoke, content to bask in the gratification, waiting as all the heat that had built up in Willa’s stomach ebbed away to the rest of her body. 

When her vision finally cleared, thoughts becoming somewhat-coherent, she realized that her mouth was still on Annabelle’s. When she pulled away, it took a great amount of effort. Her breathing was still shallow, but was beginning to even out.

Brutal hunting and vicious killing and blood in the moonlight were all beautiful, but this, the shiny blue tile with sparse water droplets and shower sex and devotion. This was beautiful too. Annabelle’s eyes met Willa’s again, and the emotion in them was so deep, so profound, that it left her breathless once more. She looked a mess too, but somehow never better.  _ So beautiful.  _

Willa smiled tenderly, reaching behind her in order to turn the freezing shower on at full blast. Annabelle yelped, the most startled sound Willa had ever heard her make, and tried to jump out of the shower, but to no avail. The quiet was broken, but their adoration was still shimmering between them like seafoam. 

“My  _ clothes,”  _ Annabelle complained mournfully, and if Willa were anyone else, she might’ve earned a spot on the dinner table for that rudeness. But instead it just seemed to make Annabelle even fonder. Willa grinned, reaching behind Annabelle to open the glass door for her. 

“Then you might wanna take them off,” she said, reaching for the buttons of Annabelle’s blouse. “I still haven’t gotten a taste of you. And I do recall you saying something about equality….”

“Equilibrium.”

“Yeah, that.” Willa took Annabelle’s hand, pressing a kiss to it. “Come to bed?” Annabelle nodded, shedding her layers of clothes on the tile. The dazed, tender look in her eyes still hadn’t vanished. She took a step forward, before turning around to face Willa. 

_ “I love you, mano brangusis.”  _

“I love you too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much sat down and wrote this overnight, and this is technically my first finished work for this fandom. I hope to continue writing more because I love the show and the characters.  
> Some good fem!Hannigram for the soul because honestly, it’s so underrated and I love writing lesbians.  
> Thank you for reading, and because I thrive on comments, please let me know what you think!


End file.
